Big Brother Sephiroth
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: As his punishment for almost destroying the world in an alternate world Sephiroth has to be something of a guardian for 3 and a half to 4 year old Cloud.Light Langauage.Violence.It's a ChibiFic.
1. Passing out Judgement

Document Opened: 10/29/2006. 07:52pm.

Authors Note:

I can't quite remember where I got the idea for this but if this is too much like someone else's work please let me know..

But I do know that this partly inspired by the fact that there are almost no chibi fics for FF7...XX.

Possible Shounen-ai but not for Seph/Cloud Remember the Chibi!

Everyone's ages are gonna be edited for fic purposes.

Here's chapter one to Big Brother Sephiroth..

Hope you enjoy..

And Remember if I owned FF7, there would be a few noticeably

different things.But I don't so I shall resort to

fanfiction and it's awesome-ness. .. ...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sephiroth had opened his eyes and saw that aside from the spotlight over himself everything else was completely pitch dark.

Before he could really do anything else another spotlight lit up a table with three people behind it. Their faces were shadowed so the only real way to tell who they were would be by their voices.

The one in the middle spoke first.

"Sephiroth, You are here now for your sentencing."

it sounded female and slightly familiar.

The one on the left spoke.

"We have been watching your actions on the planet and since you have many crimes against the planet we have no need for a trial."

This voice sounded familiar too except male.

The one on the right spoke.

"We took careful consideration into this and have decided your sentence. And involves another."

Yet another familiar voice.

The idea hit Seph, He reached for his Masamune but it was gone.

He growled.

"What did you do with my sword?"

The woman spoke.

"You'll get it back after your sentence is told to you and then we'll go from there."

The man on the left spoke.

"Your sentence is a simple yet complex one."

The man on the right spoke.

"You are to be a guardian to one Cloud Strife."

"What!?"

The man on the left spoke.

"He has both crime and good deeds for this world but after reviewing everything, this was our best option for you both."

"Hm, Does this mean he's dead as well?"

Sephiroth had his arms crossed.

The woman spoke.

"No. But in a way neither are you. This will be explained a bit later. Now we send you off to carry out your sentence."

Everything went white and he covered his eyes then after the light died down he looked around and noted that he was in an apartment and for some reason he felt shorter.

Looking over at a table there was a package and an envelope.

He walked over and saw that they were both addressed to him.

Opening the package first he picked up a video-cassette and then spotted the set-up at the other side of the apartment.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He sat on the couch and played the tape.

Those damned judges appeared as he quickly dubbed them came on like earlier except they were still shadowed.

The man on the left spoke.

"If you are viewing this it's assumed that you are in the apartment.

This will be your place."

The woman spoke.

"Anything else you will need to know is contained in the letter.

And you may or may not have noticed that while you still have your memoies we managed to reduce your actual age. In easy terms your now between 17-18 in age."

The man on the right spoke.

"When you meet up with Cloud he will not hold any memories of anything or anyone and will have the age of between 3-4 years. We will be keeping up with things and let you know of anything else you may need to know later on."

All at once.

"Good bye and Good Luck."

The taped ended.

So he read the letter and later cursed those damned judges or whoeve or whatever they were.

He found Masamune in the corner in the bedroom, completely unharmed and safe.

It would be easier to kill Cloud this way, Did they even think of that?

Knowing his luck at the moment they probably did.

Since it was late he decided to rest for now and get started on his new life tomorrow.

And work on some plans along the way.

Authors Note:

This is my first attempt at writing Sephiroth. I know OOC.

By the way the three judges are characters that you know in the game.

The woman and one of the guys was probably easy enough to figure out.

Well Later!

Chapter finished: 10/30/2006, 01:17am.


	2. Sephiroth meets Cloud

Document Opened: 10/31/2006. 04:38pm.

Authors Notes:

In-case anyone was ever wondering about my other FF7 fic. Clouds Battle.

It's not dead. I'm going to finish a couple of my other stories first and then do some more stuff with that one..

This chapter shall have Seph and Cloud meet.

By the way in time there will be other appearances by FF7 characters.

And there will probably be future Shounen-ai and possible Shoujo-ai but any pairings are undecided.

But again no Seph/Cloud. I shall explain the reason for this.

If you look at pics of them side by side there are small similarities.

That and they both are kind of connected with Jenova and Mako in their blood, That's one of the reasons I wanted to put them as brothers. Their one of my fav pairings too but I wanted to try something a little original.

Inserting Somewhat Mandatory Disclaimer Here.

If I did own FF7...I would have the cast confused with pairings since I like Vincent/Cloud, Seph/Cloud, Zack/Cloud, Seph/Zack/Cloud, Reno/Cloud, And it's possible that Tifa/Aerith and Tifa/Yuffie make good pairings as well..

And for straight pairings. CloTi, Zack/Aerith, Reno/Yuffie, Cid/Shera, As well as a few more for all three of those genres.

Bah onto the chapter.X.X.

Happy Halloween/All Hollows Eve..

//////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It had been a good two weeks since everything had happened and still he had yet to see the other.

He quickly adjusted to his job at this universes ShinRa.

This universes ShinRa was something of a law/police force. The ranks were still there and so were the Turks.

Apparently he was still a SOLDIER, Still at the top of his game.

It was evening time when he got the call.

There was a fire and they needed some of their best to go in and give a hand. The Turks were heading in too.

Arriving on the scene he saw why they needed some 'Force'.

Some of the soldiers had some armed people surrounded soon it became apparent that they had attained some explosives.

He was standing off to the side preparing to go in with his sword,

The fire was being dealt with but then something caught his attention.

It sounded like a whimpering coming from inside the still burning building.

He ran in the building and looked around and then he spotted something.

Hurrying over he noted it was a kid, He got him and got out of there.

The Turks had apparently dealt with the criminals.

He came out the fire and a couple of the ambulance workers came over and checked them out.

He got a good look at the kid now that they were out of the fire.

'Oh no.'

The kid who was being checked over was Cloud.

/////////////Back at the Shinra office\\\\\\\\\

It was heading around midnight.

Almost everyone was allowed to head home earlier and the only ones who remained were a couple of the Turks, Sephiroth, and a few others.

They were in the main meeting room.

"Alright we have a little problem."

President ShinRa looked at everyone he had chosen to stay behind.

He sighed and continued since no one was talking.

"Remember that kid who Sephiroth pulled from the fire?"

There a couple of mutterings of yeah and maybe.

"The problem is that we need one of you to take him in."

"He doesn't have any relatives?"

A Turk who was leaning against the wall asked.

"The reason that this is a problem is because he's the son of another powerful man and his wife. That was what the building bombing was about."

"So basically someone was trying to off the family for power or revenge or something."

"Yes."

'Oh great, may as well get it over with.'

"I'll do it."

He was getting bored of this anyway.

The president raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you sure? We know how strong you are but this is another matter entirely."

"I know and my answer stands."

"Fine. You'll have to go get him and the nurse will have the rest."

Sephiroth left the room and from his leaning spot on the wall he was secretly being watched by a Turk black hair down to a little past his neck and a mix of red and brown eyes.

////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He was leaving the hospital and had picked up Cloud.

He was given a bag of a few things for him who was now in one arm, He had fallen back asleep it seems.

It appeared that the nurses may have worn him out.

They couldn't get over how cute he was, his spikey blonde hair and seemingly big blue eyes had some of them making strange noises.

He was more than happy to have left that place.

Sephiroth was headed to the car and he looked down at Cloud who had snuggled up against him.

"I could kill you, you know."

He muttered.

//////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was around 2 am now and he was ready to go to sleep himself but then the thought hit him.

Where do you put a toddler to sleep.

This place was not yet ready for that and if he just left him on the couch who's to say that he wouldn't run off or something. Not that he cared but he had plans.

And they unfortunately involved appeasing 3 judges until he could set them into motion.

So he gathered the still sleeping Cloud and decided that for tonight he would have to bunk with him.

Sometime later that night while he was asleep Cloud had somehow got closer to him and had his arm around his neck.

'I could kill you anytime you know.'

Sephiroth quietly grunted.

/////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

Like it? Next chapter. Sephy gets a slightly rude awakening and shopping!...

By the way I shall give you a bowl of ice cream of your choice if you can name any of the three judges or the Turk described..

Or even if you review, Remember leave your fav flav..

Hint.

Their characters that can be found in the game..

Later!

Finished, 11/07/2006. 11:40pm.


End file.
